camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Deimos' Cabin
Deimos Cabin Deimos' Cabin looks like a small grey stone tower covered in black spikes. There are three floors to the tower. On the first floor is a simple lounge. There is a large circular table surrounded by numerous wooden chairs. On the right side of the room is an ascending staircase. On the second floor, is a massive armory, filled with conventional and unusual weapons. On the top floor are the beds of the campers. Unbeknownst to the other campers, there is a basement to the tower, the entrance of which is magically hidden beneath the table and can only be opened by a child of Deimos. In the basement there exists a special device that activates the towers alleged defense systems. Cabin Announcements/Campers= Counsellor #Evergreen Fernandez Lieutenant #Glen Adams Members #Jake Parker #Aydan Taylor-Smith #Georgina McAllen #Tyler Prada #Margeret Sceaon #Nathan Vilkas #Nathan Flexmere #Jackson Grant Campers who are not year round (Less active) #Rico Dunmore #Ethan Sharpe #Iveron Pickette #Caelo Hendrix #James Bellard #Roy Asher #Clarissa Hall #Xurxo Ospinos #Celestyn Tangviik #Jack Swegger #Johnny Miller Former Members #Ali Melanthe (Broken Covenant) #Ernestine Tangviik #Trenton Scott (Ghost) #Derrick Autumn #Hayden Sharpe #Monika Schwarz (Huntress) #Bailes (Left) |-| Photo Album= Gallery Template:Deimos' Cabin Photo Album |-| Powers= Offensive #Children of Deimos have the ability to send a wave of terror out in front of them which causes anyone effected by it to imagine something they fear; the bigger the wave, the more energy used. #Children of Deimos have the ability to unleash their battle-lust and fight to their full potential; however, they are temporarily blind to friend or foe and attack anyone nearby. #Children of Deimos are able to project a person’s worst fears into their mind, causing temporary trauma and confusion into them. This power is only active for a short time. Defensive #Children of Deimos can become resistant to all types of physical attacks for a short time. Passive #Children of Deimos are innately proficient in most forms of combat and hold a higher state of physical prowess. #As more people near them are affected by fear, children of Deimos become stronger. #Children of Deimos know the fears of everyone around them Supplementary #Children of Deimos have the ability to calm the fear of others. 3 Months After Character is Made #Children of Deimos can perpetuate an aura of pure terror which brings the thought of a great disaster to the forefront of the minds of everyone nearby, making them panic. 6 Months After Character is Made #Children of Deimos have the ability to manifest a small shadowy creature to fight along side them for a short time; the shadow takes the form of whatever a person’s worst fear is when they fight it, however, it is smaller in size if the thing they fear is large. 9 Months After Character is Made #Children of Deimos have the ability to conjure a real version of someone's worst fears, however, the child of Deimos is not able to control the conjured fear and is susceptible to them as well; they are also drained of a moderate amount of energy when the fear is conjured. Traits #Children of Deimos are generally immune to fear and terror. |-| Treaties= None Category:Cabins Category:Children of Deimos